The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which can be favorably utilized in a digital camera, a broadcast camera, a surveillance camera, a vehicle mounted camera, and the like, and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Conventionally, retro focus type lens systems, in which a front group having a negative refractive power and a rear group having a positive refractive power, provided in this order from the object side to the image side, are known. Examples of such retro focus type lenses are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3368138, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-058817, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-039553, for example.